


On Her Terms

by kasey8473



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey8473/pseuds/kasey8473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Reapers can be called friends, it was an old friend of Dean’s who came to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written directly after 'Abandon All Hope...' aired.

Tessa was there the second Jo Harvelle was too injured to return from. That moment happened before Dean Winchester had even set her gently to the floor of the store. Jo’s bleeding was too steady. It wasn’t going to be long. Somehow, Tessa had known she’d keep running into the Winchester men. Her smile was sad as she watched the scene before her and waited for Jo.

The young woman looked around in her pain daze and saw Tessa as Sam and Dean discussed getting Ellen and Jo to safety. Tessa _knew_ she’d been seen, nodding in agreement of the conclusion in Jo’s eyes that brief second.

Jo knew her time was near.

Interesting, Tessa noted as Jo spoke. She knew death was coming and chose to face it on her own terms, _her_ way. Such a brave and mature decision! There was no attempt to deny her coming death, merely a quiet acceptance of the cards she’d been dealt. Jo knew the fight would continue without her. She had the courage and wisdom to know she had to move on very soon.

Did Dean know just how strong this young woman was? Yes, she decided. He was beginning to truly see the entirety of Jo Harvelle.

She watched the goodbyes, stepping into the shadows of the building so as not to distract Ellen from her purpose.

And when it was time, Jo asked only to wait for her mother before going.

As they’d done so many things in their lives, in their deaths, the Harvelle women moved on together, united.

Tessa spared the town a final glance before leaving herself. While many of her colleagues waited for their big boss, there was still a job that needed doing. There were always more souls to reap. Tessa headed to the next location she was needed in.


End file.
